Too much time
by CahhFernanda
Summary: Jack/Juliet. Spoilers 5X09. Os pensamentos de Jack durante seu reecontro com Juliet.


A/N: Olá! Essa é a minha versão para o que Jack estava pensando quando viu Juliet na casa de Sawyer. Por favor me deixem reviews! Ficarei hiper feliz! (: Obrigada!

**Too much time. **

Já era noite. Jack sentava inquieto no sofá da casa que dividia com Hurley, Kate e outros recrutas. Precisava conversar com Sawyer. _James_, aqui. Levantou-se e saiu da casa. Agora o único problema era achar a casa. Não podia simplesmente sair batendo nas portas das casas... Viu um homem vestido com o mesmo traje que ele. Nem hesitou.

- Com licença, pode me dizer onde James LaFleur mora?

O homem, cujo nome ele não sabia, olhou por alguns segundos desconfiado, mas respondeu.

- Aquele é a casa dele, ali.

Ele indicou um casa logo a sua frente, à poucos passos de distância. Jack agradeceu e caminhou até a casa.

- Eu não o chamaria de James - O homem disse. - Ele odeia.

Jack riu e continuou seu caminho. Ele sabia muito bem que Sawyer não gostava de seu nome. Só não sabia o porque. E pelo jeito, ele fazia questão de deixar todos que o conheciam (não importava em que época) saber disso.

A casa era igual a todas as outras, o mesmo tom de amarelo e a mesma porta branca. Mas haviam alguns plantas na frente. Jack bateu à porta e esperou por alguns breves segundos. Precisava falar com James, não tinha como esperar até amanha, essa era sua desculpa para vir visitar assim tão tarde.

E então a porta foi aberta. Mas não por Sawyer, e sim por Juliet. Ela estava linda, seu cabelo loiro estava mais liso e maior. Os três anos que passaram separados a fez ficar ainda mais bela, aos olhos de Jack. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, aquele que era só dela: calmo, verdadeiro e lindo. Jack sorriu também. Já a tinha visto mais cedo, mas agora podia vê-La de perto. Ela estava maravilhosa.

- Oi, Jack!

Ele a abraçou. Se emocionou um pouco. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Sua garganta estava seca. Não sabia que sentira tanta saudade de Juliet até aquele momento. Não queria nunca mais solta-La. Sentia o cheiro familiar dela.

- Eu te vi mais cedo, quando você ajudava a Kate. Queria dizer algo, mas...

- Supostamente, nós não nos conhecemos...

Eles se soltaram do abraço. E lá estavam eles, aonde ficaram três anos atrás, completando as frases um do outro. Jack não deixou de sorrir um único momento.

- É!

E ele ficou apenas a observando. Completamente perdido, não conseguido formular um pensamento, uma frase, nada. Apenas a admirando.

- hum, procurava por Sawyer, acho que vim a casa errada...

Ele já estava saindo. Não queria parecer muito bobo na frente dela.

- Não, entre.

Ela disse simplesmente, deixando a porta aberta para Jack passar. Ele estava sem palavras. Seu coração, que estava disparado até então, afundou um pouco no peito. O sorriu desapareceu. Ele mordeu o lábio e entrou na casa. O que isso significava? Eles estavam juntos?

Jack viu então James sentado confortavelmente em um poltrona perto do sofá. Ele lia um livro. O médico quase não pode acreditar nos seus olhos. Ele estava realmente estava ali. Não sabia o que tinha pensado quando Juliet falou para entrar, mas esperava que era apenas um brincadeira dela. Olhou para o lado e se segurou para não rir. Eles estavam juntos... Como pôde não prever isso?

- Boa noite, Doc...

Sawyer olhou para ele, para o chão e desse para Juliet. Ela entendeu o recado. Jack não pôde deixar de notar que eles se entendiam apenas pela troca de olhares. Sentiu um certo ciúmes. Três anos atrás, era assim com ele e Juliet.

- Bem, tenho certeza que vocês dois têm muito o que conversar...

Juliet passou pela sua frente. Sua vontade foi pedir a ela para ficar. Queria apenas vê-La, falar com ela, toca-La. Mas não podia mais fazer isso. Não mais. Agora tudo havia mudado. Não pode deixar de sentir inveja do homem sentado a sua frente. Era um homem de muita sorte.

Aquilo machucava. Aquilo doía. Era quase como se esperasse que Juliet não fosse amar ou estar com outro homem além dele. Mas no fundo sabia que isso não iria acontecer. E agora sabia que não podia mais tê-la. E que a havia perdido. Talvez, para sempre.

E então ela saiu. Era hora de conversas mais serias e urgentes. Era hora da razão ao vez da emoção.


End file.
